Sweetheart: Adopted by Rocket Raccoon
by Purplepanther2666
Summary: Rocket runs into a little girl named Kiara. What will he do? what will Kiara do? read to find out.
1. Info

Info:

Name: Kiara

Nickname: sweetheart(Rocket only) and Kia

Age: 6, although later in the stories she is 15.

Hair: Long brown hair that reaches down to her waste

Eye color: Icy Blue

Gender: Female

Personality: Shy, quiet, scared unless with one of her friends, and very adventurous.

species: Xandarian but looks human

Family:

Mother: Deceased

Father: Alive

Groot: good friend

Rocket:Adoptive father and best friend

Background: Her mother died from giving birth making her biological father very abusive.


	2. ch1

Kiara's POV-

I look outside my bedroom door. My father is finally asleep. I take a huge sigh and close my door. I grab a few things and throw them into my backpack. I look down at my left arm to see it start swelling. He really did a number on me this time. I looked into my mirror and saw the many scratches and bruises all over my face. I didn't have time to bandage them, i needed to leave before my dad woke up. I grab my backpack, throwing it over my shoulder. I open the window and look down, it was going to be a long ways down as my room was on the second floor. I take a deep breath and jump. I felt the air rush my hair up as I started falling to the ground. My calculations weren't as correct as i thought, and ended up not landing on the bushes below. Instead i landed beside them. I cover my mouth to stop myself from screaming, i had landed on my right ankle. I waited a couple of minutes to make sure I could at least stand on my ankle, it was painful, but i could stand it. I started running to the middle of the square where a huge fountain could be made out in the distance. I started to slow down as I finally reached the fountain. I set my bag down, sitting beside the fountain. I take deep breathes, and my heart starts to slow back down to its normal beat. I feel a tiny drop of water on my head and look up. It started to lightly rain, as i took a huge sigh. It was going to be a long night. I was scared and lonely and didn't know where to go. I started to cry slowly when someone tapped my shoulder. I completely froze, my heart skipping a beat. I slowly look up to see a very tall tree like man looking down and smiling at me.

Rocket's POV-

It's in the middle of the night, and Groot has suddenly disappeared. I fricken hate Xandar. It never has anything good in the black market I mutter. I start to look around, and can't find Groot anywhere. I start heading towards the fountain that's in the center of town when I hear Groot, but he's talking to someone. I get closer, and finally am able to see Groot. "Groot! Where the hell have you been!?" I yell. Groot turns around and in his arms is a small figure. "What the Hell do you have?"

Kiara's POV-

I couldn't take it anymore. I ran towards the tree man and started crying. He put me in his lap, and started rocking me. My eyes started to get really droopy from lack of sleep due to me running away. All of a sudden i hear someone yell "Groot! Where the hell have you been!?" I start to hide myself in the tree man's arms. A small figure comes up to us and asks "What the hell do you have?" I can feel the tree man turn towards the small figure as he shows me to the figure. I refuse to look at him, terrified that he was gonna make the tree man leave me. I hear a sigh come from the small figure as he tells the tree man to put me down. He sets me down right next to him, but i still don't look up, i'm frozen still scared of what's going to happen. A small paw gently tilts my head so I face him. "Why are you all banged up kid?" the raccoon asks. "I ran from home because my daddy kept hurting me." I answer, my voice barely a whisper. The little raccoon moves my hair so it's out of my face, so he can analyze how banged up i am. I look into his dark chocolate brown eyes. He looks me straight in the eyes and says "You'll be okay from now on." I reach out and hug him tightly. He tenses up, but soon relaxes his body as i cry soft tears on his shoulder.

Rocket's POV-

I can't believe someone would hurt a little kid! She was clearly exhausted as she started drifting off. I placed her head in my lap thinking of what to do, but was pulled out of thought as it started to rain harder. I sigh, "Groot take the kid and let's head back to the ship." Groot picked the girl up, and we both headed back to get out of the wet weather.


	3. ch2

\--Kiara's POV--

I wake up to a shout coming from somewhere in a different room. It scared the crap out of me making me fall on the floor. The ship was moving so harshly i kept being thrashed into the walls and floors. It finally stopped after a few more minutes, and I was finally able to stand back up. I sat back on the bed to look around the room. It had mostly metal fixtures with a dresser, closet, and the bed I currently was on. I looked down where my bruises and scratches are and noticed they all had bandages on them, even my cheek which had a huge cut across my eye from where my Daddy hit me with a spatula. I turn to the sound of the door turning and jump back under the blankets trying to hide myself. The blankets are thrown off of me, and I could here a soft chuckle. "Kid I know you're not asleep anymore. I could here you from the other room." said a familiar voice. I open one eye to see rocket sitting beside me on the bed. "How'd you sleep?" Rocket asked. "Pretty well...but where are we?" i asked. "were on my ship. I wouldn't have just left you there sweetheart." He replied. I look down no longer wanting to meet his gaze. No one has ever been this kind to me. My dad wouldn't let me go to kindergarten, so I could never talk to anyone besides him. Rocket notices my blank stair, and lightly lifts my chin so I look him in the eye. "No one will ever hurt you as long as I'm here Sweetheart." Rocket said. I rush over to him and start crying on his shoulder. He raps his arms around me and rubs my back trying to calm me down. "Shhh...It's okay Kiara. I'm here. You're safe now." He said. I stopped crying slowly and just cuddled in rockets lap(i'm a little shorter than him so it work:)) as he rocked me back and forth. He kissed me lightly on the forehead and gave me another hug. Groot comes in as we both look up and smile. Groot sits down with us on the bed and we all have a hug fest. Groot picks me up as we all three head to breakfast.

\--4 years later(Kiara is 10)--

I hear my alarm go off as I am awaken from a deep sleep. "UUUGGG." I turn around to the other side of the bed, but then remember, TODAY IS THE DAY!!! I jump from my bed and begin to change. I throw a shoe at my alarm accidentally breaking it. Whoops Dad isn't going to like having to replace yet another alarm clock. Oh well! I race out of my room towards the end of the hall where Dad and Uncle Groots room is. I burst threw the door to see Dad still asleep. I race towards the bed and jump really hard onto it, causing Dad to bounce super high. "Come on Dad!!! Today's the day you promised to show me how to shoot a gun!!!" I shout. I see him hide under his pillow. "Just five more minutes Sweetheart." He groaned. "Nope! You promised!" I say as I sit by him giving my biggest puppy eyes. He looks up at me and gives me a glare before saying "Fine! I'll get up." Checkmate for me! Dad yawns and starts to stretch like a cat or a dog would after they would wake up. I chuckle and head towards the kitchen to make breakfast. "You better make pancakes if I'm having to get up this early." I heard dad grumble. I giggle and close the door heading out.

\--Rocket's POV--

I completely forgot that I had promised her I would teach her to shoot today. I've been avoiding this day for three years now. After the first few months of Kiara living here she kept wanting to play with my guns and bombs, which was a HUGE no no for a 6 year-old. I told her that on her 10th birthday I would teach her how to properly use a gun, and how to build a 3-minute bomb. I sigh as I throw on my jump suit and head towards the kitchen. Groot's already there scarfing down pancakes. I roll my eyes and head towards my daughter who's just finished the last batch of pancakes. I pulled on her shirt signaling her to bend down to my height. She had grown a LOT! She was still short for Xandarian standards, but was still taller than me. She bent down with a questioning look on her face. I kissed her on the top of her forehead as she giggled. "Good morning sweetheart." I said. "Mornin Daddy!" Kiara giggled. Her laugh could make anyone's day. I took my seat at the table as Kiara set pancakes in front of me, and sat down in her seat. I was so worried about today that I don't think I could eat, but shoveled down a few bites just to make Kiara happy.

\--Kiara's POV--

I could tell Dad was nervous about something as he ate. Usually he would have finished by now, but whenever he's upset about something he picks at his food. "What's wrong Daddy?" I asked. Concern in my voice. "Nothing." He answered. "Just thinking of which gun to start you out on." I didn't by it, but knew better than to push his buttons. He had a very bad temper. After we finished breakfast Uncle Groot went to go get ready for our trip as Dad went to go land the ship on my home planet Xandar. I look out the window to see a baby blue planet coming to view as we got closer. I jumped around so excited to finally be able to learn to shoot a gun! As the ship landed, Dad came up behind me scaring the crap out of me. He took my hand and headed to the gun room we had on the ship. Once there he let go of my hand and told me to close my eyes as he put in the password to open the door. I heard buttons being pushed and the opening of the door. "You can open your eyes now." Dad said. I opened them as he led me inside the room. There were so many Guns! Rack after rack, there were all types! Small, large, and medium. There was every type of gun you could ever need. I stand in awe as my Dad heads to a compartment, opening it, and taking something out. He walks over to me and hands me the object. It has birthday wrapping paper on it with a little bow. "Happy birthday Sweetheart." He said. I bend down and give him a hug. "Thank you so much Daddy." I stand back up and begin to open the gift. I tear the wrapping paper off and what I found was the most beautiful thing I ever laid eyes on. It was a silver quad blaster with my name engraved on the side. I tear up and pick my Dad up, hugging him tightly. "Thank you so much Dad!" I sniffled. He stroked the back of my head and said. "No problem Sweetheart. I made it just for you." I set him back on the floor, and put the gun in my new gun holster. Dad grabs my hand as we walk out of the room and head out of the ship towards the shooting range.


	4. ch3

\--Kiara's POV--

The shooting range we were going to go to ended up being completely full, so we headed for the next best thing. The forest. It was about a half a mile from the center of town on Xandar, and was usually left alone by anyone in town, which happened to be good for us due to the fact that we didn't want to draw attention to ourselves. We found a nice little clearing where there weren't many trees and decided to shoot here. Dad and I make homemade targets and set them up on a tree stump. "You ready Kiara?" Dad asked nervously. "Yup! I'm sure it will be fine!" I chuckled. He took a sigh signaled for me to bend down to his height. He began to show me what buttons did what and how to actually control the gun. "This is the trigger. It can shoot up to 12 bullets at once before you need to reload. I would recommend just shooting just one at a time to start." Dad said. I nodded while standing back up. He climbed up my back, and helped me aim the gun at the target. "Keep you dominate eye on the target and make sure you keep your arm nice and steady." He said. I aim it very carefully and pull the trigger. It felt like the world was going in slow motion. I watched the bullet fly towards the target and enter precisely where I wanted it to go. It hit directly in the center. We both stood there in shock until I started laughing! I fell to the ground crying of laughter. I turned to my Dad who was no longer on my back, but looking me in the eyes with a huge smile on his face. "I new you could do it sweetheart." He whispered. I give him a big hug, almost squeezing him to death. "Thank you so much Daddy." I whisper in his ear. He starts to stroke my long brown hair and I could feel him smile. After a few more seconds we let go of each other and continued practicing to shoot. We ended up shooting for what seemed like minutes were actually hours. As the sun began to set we began to walk back to the ship. I started losing my train of thought when I heard my Dad yell my name. "Kiara?! Are you okay?" He asked. "Yeah just daydreaming again." I replied. "You gotta stop doing that! You could end up getting lost again!" He said. I blushed remembering the time when I was eight. I was with Dad and Groot on Unknown and we were in a market place. I was told to hang on Dad's backpack, but slowly let go as I started daydreaming, and ended up losing both him and Groot. "I was eight Dad." I stated. "I didn't plan on getting lost." I rolled my eyes and looked straight forward trying to concentrate on not falling of the cliff ledge of the forest. "That was literally two years ago." Dad grumbled. We are almost at the ship when I feel a sharp pain go through my leg. I look down to see a tranquilizer dart. I look up and don't see my Dad. I start to stumble and become very wobbly. I see a man with my father in his arms. He looked completely knocked out. I feel the sky moving as I fall and hit the forest floor. My vision begins to go blurry as I see the man come towards me before sleep overcomes my body, and I close my eyes.


	5. ch4

\--Kiara's POV--

I wake up with a large throbbing headache. I try to move, but my arms and legs are strapped to the table i'm on. I look around the white covered room to spot on my right are some scaples and razors. A shiver goes down my back as I realize where I am. I'm at the lab where my dad was created. I start to wiggle, trying to get the straps to loosen up, but here the nob on the door start to turn. I immediately stop and act like i'm still asleep. "Subject 89P14 I know you're not asleep. There are cameras everywhere in this room." Says an unknown voice. I open my eyes to see an older looking man in a white lab coat, looking at a chart that has information about me on it. "That's not my name!" I yell. "My name is Kiara." He turned to meet my eyes and replied, "While you are with us you will go by Subject 89P14." We both glare for a moment longer before he heads to the tray that held the doctor instruments. "I suppose you want to know who I am." He chuckled. He grabbed a scalpel and began cutting my arm. I gritted my teeth to stop myself from crying, he doesn't deserve to see my tears. He turns my arm towards me, so I could read the name he carved into my flesh. "My name is Mcironcock." He stated. I couldn't help but burst out laughing. "What kind of a name is Mcironcock!?" I screeched. He stared at me with an annoyed glare in his eyes. "You're such a brat!" He screamed. "I'll make you regret making fun of my name!" He grabbed a thicker scalpel, and began cutting my other arm, but in the middle of cutting it a nurse came in. "Dr.Mcironcock, the room is ready for subject 89P14." She stated. He replied with a thank you and turned to me. "This is gonna be a living hell for you subject 89P14." Mcstupid said. "Well at least I don't have to wake up everyday realizing what a stupid name I have." I replied. "Well will see how you feel after this." He yelled. He gave me a shot in my arm, and I started to feel really droopy. I see him walk out the door as other doctors move me to a different bed, and push me into a different room before I completely black out.

\--Rocket's POV--

I wake up to a complete white room. I groan to myself as i press my head against the cold metal bars. I have a huge ass headache, but start to remember all what had happened. I was with Kiara shooting with her, and then we were starting to walk back when i felt a sharp ping on my neck, and fell to the ground. I feel myself start to panic, realizing i didn't know where Kiara was! I looked around my cage to look for something to pick the lock. All that was in my cage was a water bowl with no water in it. The door begins to open, and I go into shock. Standing in front of me was the man that completely tore me apart, piece by piece, and reassembled me. I tried with all my might to escape the cage, but to no prevail. "Hello again Subject 89P13." The scientist said. I glared at him with anger in my eyes. "Where is my daughter you son of a bitch!?" I spat. He looked me up and down, and smirked. "Subject 89P14, or as you call her, Kiara, is in experiment room 45." He replied. My heart sunk. There is no way I would let her get experimented on! The scientist saw my anger and his smile only grew. He grabbed a needle on the instrument table that lay next to the sink. "You can see Subject 89P14 after her Surgery, but for now I think you should sleep." He stated. I tried to fight, but he managed to stick the needle in me making me start to get sleepy, and before I knew it i was completely asleep.

\--Kiara's POV--

I wake up feeling like I got hit by a train. My body felt like it was on fire, and my head felt like it would explode into a million little pieces. I begin to sit up and realize i'm in a cage. The room was completely dark, but somehow i could see perfectly clear. I felt something on my head start to flicker. I tried to look, but can't exactly look on the top of my head. All of a sudden the lights flickered on, and three scientists, including Mcidiot came in. "The surgery came out quite nicely." He stated. "What did you do to me!" I screamed. "All we did was give you a few new features. It won't be too bad once you get used to them." Mcstupid said. "Now if you would like you may see Subject 89P13 If you are good during your check-up. " He offered. I grumbled in agreement. I wanted to see my Dad so bad. I just hope that they didn't hurt him too. They unlocked my cage and attached a shock collar to my neck, then set me up on a doctors table. They tested my reflexes, gave me a few shots, and checked my temperature. When it was finally over they let me get off the table and go to the bathroom to pee. I walked in and shut the door, but when I finally got a look at myself in the mirror I went into shock. I had golden brown eyes instead of my old icy blue, I also had raccoon ears and tail, with some sharp looking k-9's. I started to cry watching my ears go flat. My tail wrapped around my body as I sat there and cried. The scientists pounded on the door telling me to hurry. "Be out in a minute!" I yelled. I used the bathroom, and came out to the scientists. They led me into another room, except this one was completely padded and bare. I saw my Dad asleep in a cage on my right. The scientists pushed me into the room, locking the door behind them. I sit back up, ears down, and begin to cry. I walk over to my Dad, and take him out of his cage trying to wake him up. I hear a loud groan as he starts to wake up. "Dad?! Dad! Wake up!" I screamed. Tears coming out my eyes. "Let me sleep five more minutes sweetheart." Dad replied, turning over to his side. "Dad were not at home! Were in a flippin lab!" This got his attention. I could see he was starting to remember what had exactly happened when he started to turn towards me, but I ran to the other side of the room before he could see what they had done to me. I started crying harder, but then felt a small paw on my shoulder. "What did they do to you sweetheart?" He whispered. I showed him my teeth, ears, and tail. His face became mad with anger, but died down to sadness. He sat by me stroking my long hair. "It will be okay sweetheart. Were gonna get out of here soon." Dad said. I looked down at my lap, but he lifted my head up gently for my eyes to meet his eyes. He gave me a big smile, and kissed me on my forehead. "You need to sleep sweetheart. We both need to save our energy." He said. I nodded my head as I laid down. He put my head in his lap as he continued to stroke my hair as I slowly fell into a deep sleep


	6. Ch5

\--Rocket's POV--

I wake up to a crick in my neck. "This is gonna hurt like a sonofabitch." I whispered to myself. I look down to see Kiara sleeping peacefully in my lap. She is curled up around me to where she can stay warm from my furry body. I chuckle to myself as I stroke her brown locks of hair. It was starting to get really matted and tangled, due to being kidnapped and having "Surgery". I try to gently get the knots out with my paws, but accidentally end up waking her up. She slowly rubs her eyes and begins to sit up and yawn. "Morning sweetheart." I say. "Morning Daddy." She mumbled. Still tired from yesterdays events. "How'd you sleep?" I questioned. "Mmmm...Okay I guess." Kiara said sleepily. I chuckled as she scooted over by me, leaning on my shoulder. "Want me to try and tame your hair?" I giggled. She just rolled her eyes, but agreed. Her new ears were causing her hair to go everywhere. She moves to sit in front of me as I begin to comb out her tangled hair. "Daddy?" Kiara asked. "Yes." I relied. "How are we going to escape?" She asked. "Does uncle Groot know where we are?" I stopped combing out her hair and turned her head around to where we were staring at one another. "We will get out of hear and get back to the ship." I replied. "That's a promise." She nodded her head as I kissed the top of her forehead, and got back to untangling her hair.

\--Kiara's POV--

I didn't know what to think as Daddy untangled my hair. I was terrified of what would happen when the scientists would come back in requesting me or my Dad. It sent shivers down my spine just thinking about it, but all of a sudden the door opened making me come back to reality. "Subject 89P14, you are being requested by Dr. Mcironcock." The nurse states. I could here my Dad about to burst out laughing, but he was trying to keep it in just before realizing they needed me. My face began to pale at the fact I had to leave. "She's not going anywhere you ass holes!" Dad screamed. He tried to jump at the lady, but ended up being electrocuted instead. He flew across the room, hitting the padded wall. "Dad!!" I scream. I run over to where his unconscious body lay. "If you cooperate with me you'll be back in a few minutes and Subject 89P13 will not be harmed." The nurse said blatantly. I nod my head in agreement and walk with the nurse to Experiment room 45.

\--few minutes of walking down the hall later--

Once we enter the room Dr.cockface was already there, typing something on a computer. He looked over towards me and addressed me to sit on the metal table. I complied and sat down, looking at the metal instruments waiting for this to be over. "Did you sleep well Subject 89P14?" Dr.mcidiot asked. I gave him a shrug, glaring at him like my life depended on it. He took a deep sigh as he began to sanitize his hands. "Please lay down on the table." He said. I completely ignored his request. He gave me a death glare before smiling. I was confused until i felt a large zap around my neck! It hurt like a sonofabitch. I screamed extremely loud, even breaking a few test tubes. "Are you going to comply now?" He asked innocently. I grunt and comply by laying on the table. He straps me in, and begins to grab some scalpels. This can't be good I thought. "You must be wondering what I needed you for?" He asked rhetorically. "I'm going to sever some of your limbs, and replace them with animal ones. I call it, experiment mash up!" I stare in complete dismay. I was about to be torn apart just like my father. I started to tremble, which got Dr.cockfaces attention. "Awww... Is the little girl scared?" He whined. "Well you will be passed out the entire procedure, but first we must relieve you of some of this blood. He reopened the cuts from yesterday, and even made a new one on face. I screamed as loud as I could as the scalpel made its way from my forehead to my cheek, completely cutting my eye. I could feel my warm blood leaking from my wounds as I started to lose my vision, but right before I passed out I could see someone bursting through the door. It was Uncle Groot and he had my Dad on his shoulder. I heard shooting then I fell into complete darkness.


	7. ch6

\--Rocket's POV--

All I can feel is panic as I pace the room. I can't believe they were planning on experimenting on her once again! I take out my gun and blast a hole in the door as Groot knocks out the guards that were blocking us from entering. I roll my eyes as He throws them across the wall. "Show off." I whisper to no one in general. I search some of the rooms and flashes of memories kept forcing there way up to my mind. I can't imagine what there doing to Kiara. After giving her those raccoon features I was scared of what they were going to do next. The panic makes its way to my chest, making it hard to breathe. I love her too much to let anything more happen to her. I break into a small lab room and find a guy there in a white lab coat. I take out my gun and jump on him, pinning him to the lab table. "Where is she!?" I scream. Anger clotting my vision. "I-I-I don't know who you're talking about." The scientist stuttered. "A little girl you guys call 89P14. Where is she!?" I repeat. "Dr.Mcironcock brought her to his lab." He stated. "Where is it!?" I spat. "Two halls down. In experiment room 45." The scientist said. I jump off him and run out of the room and over to Groot. "I found out where she is." I say to Groot. We blast towards the experiment room as Groot knocks out more guards on our way. I hope she's okay. If anyone has hurt even a hair on her head I will blast them to the end of this stupid planet. We burst through the experiment room Kiara is supposedly in and what I see puts me in a blind rage. She's strapped to the metal operating table and has huge gashes all over her arms and face. She looks extreamly pale due to the amount of blood lost. I scream as Groot and I blast the Scientist to the wall. Aiming straight at his heart. "Groot pick her up and let's go." I whisper. He does as I asked as we burst out of the lab and head straight towards the ship. Once on it, Groot heads toward Kiara's room to bandage her up. I race towards the pilot seat to get us the heck off of Xandar. Once far enough away from Xandar I set the ship to auto-pilot and head to Kiara's room. I open the door to find Kiara still unconscious and Groot trying to bandage up her gashes. "Is she gonna be okay?" I ask. "I am Groot(She will be now that her wounds are covered)." Groot replied. I see a needle in her arm connected to a blood pouch. She's still pale, but not as much as when we were at the lab. I tell Groot to send a message to the Nova Corp telling them about the illegal experimentation on Xandar, and he leaves to do just that.

That night I stay by her side, making sure she was okay. I didn't fall asleep the whole time. I look up to see the blood pouch was empty. I put it in the bin, and begin to take the needle out of her hand. As I do so her other hand grabs my paw and I look up to her. She looks petrified as I remember she has a deep fear of needles. "It's okay i'm just taking it out. You lost a ton of blood." I whisper to her. She slowly lets go of my paw. I take the needle out and put it in the bin. I then take a small bandage and wrap it around her hand. "How do you feel?" I ask. Her ears flicker as she replied. "Okay I guess." She smiles up at me as her new tail flickers back and forth behind her. I put my paw on her cheek. She flinches, but relaxes immediately. She starts to tear up as her ears go flat. "Daddy it was so scary." Kiara whispered. She looked down in her lap. She starts to cry as I begin to stroke her hair. I lift her chin up so her eyes will meet mine. "We are both home and safe." I say. "Nothing can harm us now that were home." She gave me a weak smile as we both embraced into a hug. "I love you Daddy." She whispered into my ear. "Love you to sweetheart." I say back. I pull back from the hug and kiss her on her forehead. "You need to get some rest." I said. "You had a very eventful day." She nods her head as she lays back down on her bed. "Daddy?" She asks looking up at me. "Yeah?" I replied. "Will you sleep with me tonight?" She asks. I give her a small smile and nod my head. She gives me a smile as I crawl up next to her, and stroke her hair. "Goodnight sweetheart." I say. "Goodnight Daddy." She mumbled before drifting off into a deep sleep.


End file.
